


Double Dipping

by Snarkustotallus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkustotallus/pseuds/Snarkustotallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally persuades Castiel to try some new food. Sam watches bemused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt given to me by anon. Implied Destiel - nothing outright.

The three were all silent as the waitress came back with their food. “Alright,” she said, setting down their food, “let me know if there's anything else you need, boys.” Sam ordered a salad, as always. Dean wondered sometimes what the hell went wrong with him.

“Why didn't you get anything, Cas?” Dean asked, already cramming his bacon cheeseburger into his mouth.

“I don't need to eat. With my powers, I am able to upkeep my vessel without the need of food.”

“When you left Jimmy last time, he was starving,” Sam pointed out.

“While I am occupying his body additional fuel is not required.”

Still chewing, Dean replied, “But we've seen you eat before.”

“Those were exceptional circumstances.”

Finished with his burger, Dean took a handful of fries and dunked them into his chocolate shake. He noticed Cas staring in confusion.

“What?” Dean hated it when the angel stared at him. It was freaky.

“I don't understand.”

“What don't you understand, Cas?”

“From what I understand, a shake is a sort of beverage. Why then would you dip deep fried potato strips into it?”

“Because it's good.”

“I don't see how-”

“Try it.” Dean pushed the shake over to Cas, and offered him a handful of fries.

“I told you, I have sufficient powers to-”

Dean interrupted him again. “Don't care, Cas. Eat it.”

Sam watched the two with a smug smile on his face. Dean shot a glance at him, which only made Sam's grin widen.

“I really don't understand your persistence.” Cas was leaning back, as if scared of the food Dean offered him.

“Come on, Cas. It won't hurt you,” Sam told him.

Relaxing, Castiel's eyebrows raised when he conceded, “That is true.” He took the fries and awkwardly put them into the shake. They came out dripping, and Cas turned his head in attempts to catch the drips as he put the fries into his mouth. Sam covered his mouth, trying not to laugh outright.

“See? Good, right?” Dean insisted.

The angel's eyes stared off into the distance as he chewed. Swallowing he answered, “Interesting. One would think the combination of salty and sweet to be repulsive, but they oddly compliment one another.”

Dean smiled smugly, offering Cas more of his fries. “Told you so.”


End file.
